


my favourite thing about being an idol

by MelonBunny



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, this is so short im sorry, you can read this as platonic if you want but dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBunny/pseuds/MelonBunny
Summary: Aya has trouble being kind to herself after a concert, so Chisato helps her out.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	my favourite thing about being an idol

Concerts were always her favourite part of being an idol. Chisato had spent a lot of time in front of stage cameras, directors and producers pointing her in front of a camera and telling her what to do. There was something… freeing, almost, about having the stage to herself, and seeing each and every smiling face in the arena made every hardship worth it for her.

She also couldn’t deny that they were exhausting. She smiled and waved as she left the loud, loud stage, and the moment she was out of view she let out a deep sigh and made her way to the backstage area. Each of her friends clearly shared the same sentiment; Hina and Eve were sleepily talking about nothing in particular, and Aya and Maya were just about trying to keep themselves upright.

After reaching the arena’s dressing room and effectively collapsing on each other, Chisato finally had enough energy to rejoin her bandmates’ conversations. For a while, they quietly (and somewhat incoherently) talked about the concert, how it went, how Maya swears she missed a beat in the second song and she hopes no one noticed…

It was nice. This was another reason she loved performing - every opportunity she had to bond with her friends was special to her, since she often had too much work to properly hang out with them.

Someone was notably absent from their discussion. Chisato looked up, over Hina (who was reiterating how ‘boppin’!!’ her last guitar solo was) and saw Aya, sat in the opposite corner, facing the wall. Chisato excused herself quickly, and made her way over.

Of course, she knew what she was doing; Aya’s self-deprecating habits were nothing new to Chisato. She knew the girl often found herself struggling to meet her own expectations, and took criticism like oil takes to water. She had watched her at the end of every concert, working herself up over some hate comment or badly worded joke about her messing up a line.

But… But seeing her, her face pulled into deep focus as she scrolled through her social media, thumbs moving so fast they blurred as she looked through her fans’ comments… Chisato couldn’t let her keep doing this. It wasn’t healthy.

Unsurprisingly, Aya hadn’t even noticed her, so she took her opportunity to quickly and forcefully pull the phone from her shaking hands and click it off. The vocalist jumped, and span round to meet Chisato’s eyes.

There was something in her face that only made Chisato more worried. Her look of focus was almost immediately replaced with surprise, but also a deep, sad resignation that made Chisato’s heart almost snap in two.

She pulled her in, gently, like she was fragile and ready to shatter at any moment. She probably was, given her exhaustion. Chisato pressed her head against her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

“You did well, Aya-chan. You did so well.” 

The girl was quiet for just a moment, and then sniffled against her shoulder. Chisato tried not to wince when she thought about how expensive their outfits both were. Instead, she gently stroked Aya’s head, holding her close. 

She just about caught Aya’s weak “thank you”, muffled through the fabric of her dress.

**Author's Note:**

> WAAH THIS IS SO SHORT ... (my twt is @BunniiMelon ayachisa stans follow me)


End file.
